No Good Deed
"No Good Deed" is episode 20 of season one of Death From Above. Despite their newfound prosperity, the Marauders find themselves under attack for past deeds. ' ' Plot summary Settling into their new manor house on New Abeline, the Marauders start taking advantage of Barnett’s hacking abilities. He is able to gather small amounts of information regarding The Benefactor and comes to the conclusion that The Benefactor is mostly hands off in their dealings. This means that there are various subordinates and lackeys to find but it would appear that The Benefactor is likely to be rich and highly placed, possibly involved with Comstar. Jackal’s stability is called into question by the Lord Commander as well as the rest of the team. Valravan mentions that Jackal has been hearing voices and the Lord Commander decides to ground him until further notice. Hurt and frustrated, Jackal runs off into the nearby forest. Valravan goes after him to try and talk him down, especially given her experience with other MechWarriors suffering from PTSD. Out in the woods, Jackal reveals that he has been suffering from even more voices and anxiety since he lost his friend Teddy. According to Jackal, Teddy was the only one who could help him get through when times were bad. Valravan offers her support and understanding, and helps him to be calm and accept that the Lord Commander has good intentions when it comes to all his MechWarriors. Returning from their talk, the two MechWarriors rejoin the group just in time to greet a strange man. Mr. Swain is representing Hoffstat Hyrdo Corporation and has a great interest in buying up the land around the Marauder’s new manor house to use for mining and other money making opportunities. The team is hesitant and Jackal, remembering previous bad experiences during his time working in the mines, is vehemently against allowing Mr. Swain to have his way. Going into his briefcase to find appropriate paperwork, Mr. Swain suddenly shows his true colors by pulling a laser pistol and shooting Talon in the head. The lance commander goes down and the remaining Marauders subdue the would-be assassin, although both Jackal and Barnett are shot in the process. With their injured team members transported off to the nearest medical center, Valravan and Coryphee search their assailant and discover a bomb, which is quickly defused, and a neural-lash which the Lord Commander uses to threaten the captured man with. It is revealed that the target of the assassination was Barnett and that the hitman was sent by Sir Raven Cuthbert, and he is on his way to collect. At the hospital, Talon is alive and recovering but will need at least a week off duty. Jackal and Barnett are discharged back to the manor house, while the Lord Commander sends Lavale to hire a Samoan bodyguard for Talon. She returns with Kenneth, a surviving member of the Asteroid Defense League, who sets up his station to keep Talon safe and in the hospital. Back at the manor house, radar picks up Sir Raven Cuthbert’s force approaching but it will take them six days to arrive. In that time the team prepare their defenses, as well as appropriate a very large bomb from the miners on the planet. When the lordling finally arrives, the Marauders are ready for him and prepare for battle in their own backyard…literally. The battle begins, with the Lord Commander stepping in for Talon, despite Sir Raven Cuthbert’s attempt at bribery. Jackal shows signs of a nervous breakdown and the team prepares to shut down his 'Mech when a strange Marauder 'Mech drops onto the battlefield. Open comms reveals The Bounty Hunter who has come for either Sir Raven Cuthbert or The Lord Commander, as both have bounties on their heads. Jackal starts to breakdown entirely before remembering that Teddy has been with him all the time, as a stuffed bear containing his medication, and manages to regain his control with Teddy’s help. He then makes a compelling speech to The Bounty Hunter and convinces him to fight alongside the 'Mech warriors against Sir Raven Cuthbert. Soundly defeated, Sir Raven is taken into custody by The Bounty Hunter who was sent to retrieve him by his father. Barnett goes through Sir Raven’s bank accounts and discovers that the lordling was hired for cash by someone on Aquagea. The Lord Commander decides that the only person who can help them discover the truth behind this latest attack is someone from his past, the criminal and warlord Red Mariah. Media * Youtube (remove this bracket text and add the link) Category:Episode